Made In The USA
by EliShaWriter
Summary: 2 semaines pour la connaitre... 2 semaines pour tomber amoureuse... 1 soirée pour la perdre... Des mois à l'attendre... 1 semaine de douleur... Demi Lovato/Selena Gomez (Delena, Demena, Semi)


_Kress, Texas… 20 Avril 2013…_

_Flashback_

**PDV Demi**

Vous voyez, dans la vie il y a parfois des moments où vous pensez accomplir votre routine habituelle. Vous entrez dans ce café où vous allez chaque soir après votre journée de travail. Vous saluez la serveuse que vous connaissez depuis des années. Vous vous asseyez à la même table que d'habitude après avoir commander votre cappuccino habituel. Vous ouvrez votre livre, qui change fréquemment mais vous en lisez toujours un pendant que vous buvez votre café. Et vous restez assise là jusqu'à ce que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à votre montre et que vous voyez qu'il est 18 heures. Là, vous vous levez, prenant votre veste quand vous en portez une, et vous rentrez chez vous pour préparer votre repas que vous mangez devant la télé.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais faire aujourd'hui. Je venais d'entrer dans le Longborn Coffee de la petite ville de Kress, au Texas. Je venais de m'asseoir à la troisième table en partant de la porte, près de la baie vitrée, avec un cappuccino en main, juste après avoir saluer Miley. Je venais d'ouvrir _Ne Tuez Pas l'Oiseau Moqueur_ d'Harper Lee tout en sirotant de temps à autre mon café. Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Normalement, rien n'aurait dû me sortir de mon bouquin, quand j'y plonge, j'y reste. Mais là, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Et c'est là que je la vis pour la première fois. Elle a accroché mon regard. Pas à cause de son indéniable beauté, non, elle était passée au second plan. J'étais obnubilée par son uniforme de l'US Army. Son pantalon bleu nuit, sa chemise blanche avec sa cravate et ses épaulettes noires et ses Rangers noires, cirées. Je l'ai regardé s'avancer droit vers le comptoir et attendre jusqu'à ce que Miley se retourne et là, je n'avais plus rien compris. Certes, il était clair en cet instant que Miley connaissait cette fille à la façon dont elle a contourné rapidement le comptoir pour prendre l'inconnue dans ses bras. Mais j'en restais à me demander qui était cette fille et d'où elle connaissait Miley. Je continuais de les regarder du coin de l'œil tout en essayant de me concentrer sur mon livre. Pourtant, le visage de cette inconnue me restait en tête. Ces traits doux et ce regard triste. Et puis, quand il m'était apparu clairement que je ne pouvais plus me focaliser sur ça, j'ai reposé le livre avec un soupire et, quand j'ai relevé la tête, elle était là, assise en face de moi.

**Moi :**_(sursaute)_ Whao !

**Elle :**_(sourire)_ Et bien, j'ai crut que tu ne le lâcherais jamais.

**Moi :**_(surprise)_ Euh…

**Elle :** _(me tend sa main)_Je m'appelle Selena. Selena Gomez.

**Moi :**_(serre sa main)_ Demi Lovato.

**Selena :**Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis venue te parler.

**Moi :**Plus ou moins…

**Selena :** Tu vois la fille là-bas ?

**Moi :**_(regarde)_Miley ?

**Selena :** Donc tu la connais. Et bien… Elle m'a convaincu de venir te parler. Elle est persuadée que tu es faites pour moi.

**Moi :**Sérieusement ?

**Selena :**Miley désespère de me voir seule. Chaque fois que je reviens, elle cherche à me caser. _(fronce les sourcils)_ Comme si j'avais besoin d'une personne de plus à faire souffrir.

**Moi :** Et bien… _(regarde Miley)_ Elle semble avoir mis beaucoup d'énergie à nous faire nous rencontrer donc… _(regarde Selena)_Pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir ?

**Selena :**_(sourire)_Miley me connaît mieux que personne, il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle t'aie choisi.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_On dirait que tu parles d'un casting.

**Selena :**C'est presque ça avec elle. Elle a une liste.

**Moi :**Une liste ?

**Selena :**Oui. De qualité, de goûts… C'est un peu comme un test involontaire que tu as passé.

**Moi :**Tu as déjà vu cette liste ?

**Selena :**_ (secoue la tête)_ Jamais.

**Moi :** J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dessus.

**Selena :**Et moi donc.

**Moi :** Comment tu la connais ?

**Selena :** Miley ?_(j'acquiesce)_C'est ma sœur.

**Moi :**_(étonnée)_Soeur ?

**Selena :** Oui. Enfin… Pas vraiment sœur…_(regarde Miley)_On était dans la même famille d'accueil ici. On était très proche et on a gardé le contact. _(me regarde)_On est toutes les deux des orphelines de guerre. C'est peut-être aussi un peu pour ça qu'elle ne comprend pas mon choix.

**Moi :**Je comprends, je pense… Envie de vengeance.

**Selena :** Ou de prouver que je suis meilleure qu'eux. Je ne sais pas.

**Moi :**On devrait éviter le sujet. Tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de parler de tout ça.

**Selena :** A cause des souvenirs ? J'en ai vu mourir des gars qui méritaient de rester en vie beaucoup plus que moi. Des gars qui avaient des femmes, des enfants. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Rien. Peut-être Miley mais elle est forte. Elle s'en remettrait vite. Je n'ai personne qui m'attends ici. Personne qui restera amorphe des années après ma mort. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore là. Parce-que je n'ai rien à perdre. La faucheuse doit penser que ce n'est pas très marrant de me faire mourir si ça ne fait souffrir personne.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_Tu fais peur quand tu parles comme ça.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Désolée… Pas génial comme première conversation.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ J'ai vu pire.

**Selena :**Vraiment ?

**Moi :**Un gars qui te parle de toutes ses ex à un premier rendez-vous c'est…

**Selena :** Fatal.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Ouais.

**Selena :**J'imagine que tu ne l'as jamais revu.

**Moi :**Pas vraiment.

_Flashback_

_Retour au moment présent… 25 Juin 2014…_

On avait continué à parler pendant près d'une heure. J'en avais oublié de rentrer chez moi à 18 heure, comme d'habitude. A l'instant même où elle est entrée dans ce café, dans ma vie, Selena avait tout changé. Elle revenait, chaque jour à la même heure pour s'asseoir avec moi et continuer à parler. J'en oubliais mes bouquins, je n'en emmenais même plus parce que je savais que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas lire. Elle prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je pense qu'on pourrait dire que depuis ce jour, on avait commencé à se lier d'amitié mais, ce serait mentir. Pour moi, au fil des jours, ça devenait plus. Je tombais amoureuse d'elle et je pensais que ce ne serait jamais le cas pour elle jusqu'à ce moment magique où, 2 semaines après notre rencontre, elle m'a posé la question que je rêvais d'entendre.

_Flashback… 04 Mai 2013…_

Nous marchions toutes les deux vers chez moi. Elle me raccompagnait toujours. Elle disait qu'elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec moi et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer : je ressentais la même chose. Le ciel s'était assombri un tout petit peu, annonçant le crépuscule. Le rose de pâle de l'horizon se mêlait au bleu foncé du ciel de nuit. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître juste au-dessus de nos têtes et la lune était déjà visible, quelque part sur notre gauche. Nous avancions sur le trottoir en bitume abîmé, presque arrivées chez moi. Quand nous étions enfin devant la porte de mon pavillon, je m'arrêtais sur les marches du perron, prête à la saluer comme nous le faisions toujours, sauf qu'elle avait décidé de changer les plans, de bousculer ma routine, comme toujours.

**Selena :** J'ai… pensé à quelque chose.

**Moi :**Quoi donc ?

**Selena :**Je sais que c'est stupide, que je ne devrais pas, que je vais sans doute tout remettre en question, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi mais… _(hésite)_

**Moi :** Ça va ?

**Selena :**Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, quand tu auras répondu positivement à ma question.

**Moi :**Laquelle ?

**Selena :** J'avais pensé… _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ J'aimerais… _(soupire)_ te demander si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi. Je t'emmènerais… quelque part, je ne sais pas où encore parce que, franchement je n'allais pas penser au rendez-vous parfait pour que finalement tu…

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_Tais-toi deux secondes le temps que je puisse te répondre oui.

**Selena :** Oui ? Tu veux bien ?

**Moi :**Bien sûr.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_Parfait. Je passerais te prendre demain soir alors, au café.

**Moi :**Euh… D'accord.

**Selena :**A demain alors.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand j'ai eut une impulsion soudaine. Je l'ai suivit rapidement et je l'ai rattrapé avant même qu'elle ne soit sur le trottoir.

**Moi :** Selena, attends.

**Selena :**_(se retourne)_ Quoi ?

Je m'avançais alors un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent sa joue. J'ai rougis quand je me suis écartée pour la regarder. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur d'en avoir trop fait pour une première fois.

**Moi :** Au revoir.

**Selena :**Au revoir…

_Flashback_

_Retour le 25 Juin 2014…_

Autant vous dire que toute la journée suivante, j'avais été dans un état d'excitation peu commun. Surtout pour moi. J'avais hâte d'être le soir, de revoir Selena et surtout d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle et je savais bien, quelque part au fond de moi, que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle allait repartir deux semaines plus tard sur le front en Afghanistan et tout pouvait aller mal à partir de là. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Quelque chose à propos de son sourire, de ce regard qu'elle me lançait parfois, de son rire, de sa façon de jouer avec ses cheveux quand elle était embarrassée… Tout à son propos me faisait craquer. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. En tout cas, je pensais sincèrement que le rendez-vous m'avait totalement fait tomber amoureuse d'elle. Totalement…

_Flashback_

_05 Mai 2013… Le soir…_

Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire pour attendre Selena, je regardais par la baie vitrée les voitures qui passaient, les gens qui venaient faire le plein de leur SUV à la station service d'en face. Mes doigts tambourinaient sur la table en bois synthétique et mon pied rebondissait d'appréhension. Je voulais que tout se passe bien, à merveille même, et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et puis, comme je commençais à me lasser du passage des voitures, j'ai entendu la voix de Selena à côté de moi.

**Selena :**Impatiente ?

**Moi :**_(me tourne vers elle)_ Très.

**Selena :**Alors ne perdons pas de temps parce que j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée.

**Moi :** On est deux.

Alors que je me levais, elle avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact me paraissait très naturel en cet instant, tellement naturel que je n'avais rien fait pour le repousser. En sortant du café, j'avais même vu le sourire de Miley. J'ai suivit Selena jusque dans sa Ford Raptor et je l'ai laissé me conduire hors de la ville. Elle est allée jusqu'en haut de la colline qui donnait sur la route 41 et elle s'est arrêtée au sommet. J'ai regardé autour de moi puis vers elle et elle m'a simplement répondu avec un sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Je l'ai donc suivit et je l'ai vu grimper sur la plate-forme.

**Selena :**Viens.

Je l'ai donc rejointe et c'est là que j'ai remarqué tout ce qu'il y avait d'installer. Des couvertures et des coussins afin qu'on puisse bien s'installer et un pique-nique complet dans un panier. Je m'étais donc confortablement installer à côté d'elle, contre la cabine de la voiture et je m'étais laissée porter par l'instant.

_Flashback_

_25 Juin 2014…_

Tout avait été magique à partir de cette instant. On avait mangé tranquillement tout en discutant aussi naturellement que si on avait grandit ensemble. Puis, le repas fini, on s'était allongée sur une couverture, la tête sur des coussins et recouvertes par une autre couverture, et on avait regardé les étoiles apparaître. Perdue dans l'instant, j'avais senti la main de Selena doucement recouvrir la mienne. Nos doigts se sont entrelacés et je m'étais laissée engourdir par cette chaleur nouvelle. J'avais alors senti Selena bouger et je m'étais tournée vers elle. Elle s'appuyait sur son coude pour me regarder. Je me souviens de tout.

_Flashback_

_05 Mai 2013…_

Je me perdais dans son regard brillant d'une intensité nouvelle. Fini la tristesse et la douleur, j'y voyais quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de beau.

**Moi :**Ça va ?

**Selena :**Parfaitement bien.

**Moi :** Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Selena :** Parce-que tu es belle.

A son compliment, je détournais la tête. Je l'ai alors senti caresser ma joue d'un seul doigt. Piquée par la curiosité, je me suis tournée vers elle à nouveau. Lentement, fermant les yeux progressivement, elle s'est penchée vers moi. L'imitant, j'ai commencé à m'avancer vers elle, les paupières étroitement closes. Et puis nos lèvres se sont rencontrées et plus rien n'a eut d'importance. J'étais brusquement aspirée dans un autre monde. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses joues et les siennes se posèrent sur mes hanches pour coller nos corps ensemble, lesquels s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Chaque courbes correspondait à une autre. Tout était parfait. Elle était parfaite. L'instant était parfait. Rien ne semblait obscurcir l'horizon…

_Flashback_

_25 Juin 2014…_

Et pourtant, pourtant il y a eut ce jour fatidique, environ 2 semaines plus tard. Je m'étais perdue dans les jours, oubliant de les compter. Je m'étais laissée porter dans l'instant, avec elle. Chaque soir quand elle venait chez moi, qu'on s'endormait, enlacées sur mon canapé après avoir regarder un film, chaque fois que sa main trouvait naturellement la mienne, chaque fois que nos lèvres se soudaient d'un commun accord. J'oubliais tout, et surtout le pire…

_Flashback_

_17 Mai 2013… Le soir, chez Demi…_

Tout avait été parfait depuis deux semaines. Nous n'étions pas dans une relation à proprement parler mais, pour moi, c'était tout comme. Selena avait son bras entourant mes épaules, ma tête reposait sur son épaule et mon bras autour de sa taille. Ce soir était particulier, différent. Ses gestes envers moi avaient été différents, plus doux. J'espérais que c'était un signe. Peut-être allait-elle enfin vouloir franchir le pas. Peut-être voulait-elle enfin officiellement être ma petite amie. C'était ce que je pensais et je ne voulais pas me tromper. Je voulais la rassurer, lui faire comprendre que je ne lui dirais jamais non. J'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai forcé à me regarder avant de l'embrasser. Elle a répondu à mon baiser, sa main venant se poser sur ma joue. Le baiser est devenu plus passionné, nos langues se sont trouvées. J'ai bien vite compris où tout ça allait finir alors j'ai rompu la baiser et je me suis levée, invitant Selena à en faire de même. Je l'ai conduit dans ma chambre et on s'était installées sur le lit.

**Selena :**_ (murmure)_ Tu es sûre ?

**Moi :**Certaine.

Je l'ai attiré à moi pour reprendre le baiser et je me suis laissée porter par l'instant, comme toujours.

_Flashback_

_25 Juin 2014…_

La nuit avait été pleine de passion, d'amour… Rien ne comptait. Nous étions dans notre monde et rien ne pouvait nous séparées. C'était ce que je pensais à ce moment. Sauf que, le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, le lit était vide et froid. Elle était partie. Sur le moment, j'ai paniqué. Je pensais qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle avait peur… J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas. Je voulais aller chez elle pour lui parler mais je m'étais rendue compte que je ne savais pas où elle vivait. Puis, j'ai fait la seule chose que je trouvais logique : je suis allée au Longborn Coffee pour parler à Miley.

_Flashback_

_18 Mai 2013… Longborn Coffee…_

Je courais pratiquement à l'intérieur, jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel se tenait Miley.

**Moi :**Miley !

**Miley :**_(se retourne)_Tiens, Demi !

**Moi :**Tu sais où est Selena ?

**Miley :**Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

**Moi :**Oublié quoi ?

**Miley :**Apparemment si. Et bien, Demi on est le 18.

**Moi :** Et ?

**Miley :**Le 18 Mai.

**Moi :** Tu m'éclaires ?

**Miley :**Demi ! C'est le jour où elle était sensée repartir !

**Moi :**Sur le front ?

**Miley :**Oui Mlle Tête-en-l'air !

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Mais je… !

Lessivée, je m'étais avachie sur le tabouret le plus proche. Le 18 Mai, le jour où elle devait repartir. Je comprenais mieux tout ces gestes, pourquoi elle avait hésité à me… faire l'amour. Putain ! A quoi j'avais pensé ? Comment avais-je put oublié cette date ?

**Miley :** Elle reviendra. Elle revient toujours.

**Moi :** L'habitude ne fait pas la certitude.

**Miley :**Il faut que tu y crois. Elle reviendra.

_Flashback_

_25 Juin 2014…_

Et j'y avais crut. Chaque jour. Elle m'avait écrit. Elle s'excusait de la façon dont on s'était quittées. Elle disait juste qu'elle détestait les larmes. Et elle m'avait dit, pour la première fois, qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. A partir de ce jour, j'avais crut encore plus fort à son retour. Je lui avais répondu. On avait commencé une correspondance enflammée, passionnée, amoureuse… Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais aussi, depuis la première fois où on s'était embrassées. Elle me demandait de lui parler de Kress, alors je lui racontais tout. Chaque petit détail de ma vie plate et monotone depuis son départ. Elle aimait quand je le faisais. Elle disait que ça lui donnait l'impression de vivre près de moi. Je l'aimais toujours plus.

Et puis, le mois dernier, je lui avais écrit une nouvelle lettre et depuis, le calme plat. Et je suis là, à regarder mon courrier chaque jour pour voir si elle a répondu. J'attends, m'inquiétant un peu plus chaque jour où je suis sans nouvelle. Comme chaque jour, je vais voir la seule personne qui peut me comprendre et me soutenir : Miley.

Je la rejoins au Longborn Coffee où je m'assois à ma nouvelle place attitrée, au comptoir.

**Miley :** Elle reviendra je te dis.

**Moi :**Ça fait un mois sans réponses Mil'. Elle n'a jamais mis autant de temps.

**Miley :**Elle est peut-être en mission.

**Moi :** C'est sensé me rassurer ?

**Miley :**Sois patiente.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Et puis, au moment même où j'ai fini ma phrase, un reportage commence à la télé. Je me tourne vers l'écran accrocher au mur, derrière le comptoir et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un flash spécial sur le front d'Afghanistan. J'écoute immédiatement avec intérêt : c'est là que ce trouve Selena. Une embuscade, 5ème régiment touché, seulement 5 survivants sur les 30 soldats. C'est **_son_** régiment. Voilà le pourcentage de chance de la revoir, 5 sur 30, 16,5 sur 100… Presque rien…

**Miley :**Elle reviendra.

**Moi :** J'en suis de moins en moins sûre.

**Miley :**Continue d'espérer.

**Moi :** Ouais. _(soupire)_ Je rentre chez moi.

Je me traîne jusqu'à mon pavillon tel un zombi. Oubliant le monde qui m'entoure, ne pensant qu'à mon amour et ma douleur. 5, elle est en vie, 25, elle est morte. 5, 25… Ces chiffres tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Et c'est le cas pour toute la semaine qui vient. J'agis comme un robot, je vis comme un robot. Rien ne compte. Je veux la revoir. Qu'est-ce que 2 petites semaines dans toute ma vie ? Un grain de poussière, mais le grain de poussière le plus beau de mon existence. Il faut qu'elle revienne. Je ne l'ai pas autorisé à mourir. « Je n'ai personne qui m'attends ici. Personne qui restera amorphe des années après ma mort. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore là. Parce-que je n'ai rien à perdre. La faucheuse doit penser que ce n'est pas très marrant de me faire mourir si ça ne fait souffrir personne. » Tu as tord Selena. Je suis là et je t'attends. Je te veux. Reviens-moi…

_Ellipse… 3 Juillet 2014…_

Je me lève ce matin, toujours aussi morte à l'intérieur. Je prends ma douche, je m'habille, je mange… comme si quelqu'un d'autre vivait tout ça. Puis, sans raison particulière, je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est la que je le vois, le 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées. Les drapeaux américains miniatures qui sont accrochés au capot me mettent sur la voie : des véhicules de l'armée. Ils viennent m'annoncer sa mort.

Lentement, je glisse au sol. Je replie mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je plonge ma tête dedans, des larmes coulant ses mes joues. Elle est morte, c'est fini. Elle est partie. Elle n'aura été que 2 semaines dans ma vie et je vais la pleurer pour le restant de mes jours.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là, sans bouger. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sortie de ma torpeur par une voix qui m'appelle.

**? :**Demi ?

Je relève rapidement la tête et cherche à voir à travers le rideau flou que sont mes larmes. Je reconnais ces traits. Je reconnais cette voix. Ma tête les reconnaît. Mon cœur les reconnaît. Et mon corps réagit plus vite que moi. Je me relève et cours me jeter dans ses bras.

**Moi :** Selena !

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque, j'enfouis mon visage dans son coup et je pleure le peu de larmes qu'il me reste. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et murmure doucement à mon oreille.

**Selena :**Chut… C'est bon, calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien.

**Moi :**Non ! Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Rien n'ira bien tant que tu repartiras tout le temps pour risquer ta vie et que je serais là à vivre la mienne en me rongeant les sangs pour savoir si tu es encore en vie ou non !

**Selena :**_ (me force à la regarder)_Mais je ne pars plus.

**Moi :**Plus jamais ?

**Selena :** Plus jamais.

**Moi :**Mais comment ?

**Selena :** J'ai été blesser à la jambe. Je vais très bien mais parfois elle coince. Je suis limite une handicapée pour eux maintenant donc… l'armée c'est fini pour moi.

**Moi :** Pour toujours ?

**Selena :** Pour toujours.

**Moi :**Donc tu vas rester ici, avec moi ?

**Selena :**Oui. Pour toujours. Enfin… si tu réponds oui.

**Moi :**A quoi ?

**Selena :**Tu veux être ma petite amie ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes. Le cauchemar et fini. Elle est mienne. Rien ne peut nous briser. Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, notre amour est plus fort.


End file.
